brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c06s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Innocent Dove << previous act | Act 1 of 4 | next act >> The Hunt Begins << previous chapter | Chapter 6 of 39 '''| next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text Cancer huffed and snarled as he stumbled through the tunnels, splashing through the water and past dead vermin and debris, then he shouted a flurry of curses in frustration as he came to another dead end. These tunnels were like a labyrinth of brick and wood that had quickly become obsolete and been replaced by a newer sewage and piping system he couldn't find a way into. He couldn't pass through solid concrete or metal, after all... The monster reached up and rubbed slowly at his right foreleg, the white, ugly flesh rippling slowly. It hadn't taken long to regenerate, but it still hurt like hell: he hadn't expected the stupid little whiny demon he'd caught so easily would have a powerful Gluttony demon for a mother. It was not something he wanted to tangle with: as it was, he couldn't do much to poison normal demons quite yet, but Gluttony demons had massive constitutions to make up for the fact they loved to stuff everything they could find into their mouths. He could throw the most lethal strains he had absorbed at her, stuff that would turn the ponies into mush in a few hours, and she would probably get the sniffles at most. "Helheim cheaters. Helheim liars. Helheim scum!" Cancer raged, snarling and spinning around before splashing back through the water, the mottled, goblinoid monster hissing in frustration as it made its way down towards another narrow tunnel. "I need to grab some of those demons... make me a nice demon sandwich... gobble that up, gobble them down, teach myself how I can hurt them..." The monster mumbled to himself furiously, then his eyes flicked to the side as he noticed a large crack in the wall that a bit of water was spilling in through, and he hurried towards this before leaping forwards, body morphing into twisting, living slime that slithered easily through the narrow space. He squirmed into wetness, and felt something cold, felt water all around him as he pushed against the flow... then hit some kind of covering at the end. For a few moments he twisted back and forth, before he firmly shoved upwards, splitting into goopy strings that spread up through the drain and into the thin pool above before they merged back together, becoming a thick, gooey puddle that floated on top of the shallow water. Then, bit-by-bit, he began to reform, head slowly lifting up before he grinned widely as his eyes flashed at his new surroundings: a narrower, octagonal tunnel that reeked of filth and rot and garbage and waste, dirty water spilling around him as he whispered: "Hello kitty." He looked back and forth, then hurried forwards, grinning wider as his red eyes flashed, feeling excited, energetic, delighted... before he rounded a corner and yelled in frustration at the sight of a closed, locked-down shutter. Cancer snarled: the ponies had moved much faster than he'd expected to, and he glared furiously at his foreleg. He had taken maybe an hour, maybe a little longer, to hide away and regenerate, just in case the Devourer came looking for him... but thankfully, the demon hadn't chased him through the catacomb of tunnels. Then he'd simply hurried forwards, running wildly back and forth through the half-collapsed maintenance and drainage tunnels in search of what he needed most right now: new diseases, new prey, new evolution. "But oh, my sweet sickness reached their town somehow... there must be some way into that village, there has to be! It's so polluted with hideous, clean energies and Helheim's reek that it's like a beacon in my mind's eye, but... oh, oh, oh, why can't I find the way to it?" Cancer snarled furiously, then he stepped forwards and hammered his head violently against the shutter, leaving smears of ugly goop over it before he stepped back, then turned around and hissed: "But I ain't gonna let this stop me or set me back, no way, no how. We're just getting started here. We haven't even begun to get started yet, no, no, you listen to me 'cause what I say is true, what I say is..." Cancer gargled, then he hurried back into the tunnel even as his eyes glowed red and his head wrenched to the side, rasping: "They will all die. They will join the Void, their frail bodies destroyed, their spirits broken, their souls dissolved..." Cancer's head snapped to the other side, and he squawked before shivering violently, stumbling into the wall and leaving a long smear of sludge before he shoved himself off, cursing under his breath. "Come on, come on, come on... oh, sweet sublime infection, how'd my sweet little disease make it all the way to the ponies, come on, come on... walkin', walkin', walkin', gettin' pissed off, come on, come on, come on..." The monster mumbled to himself, hissing under his breath before he shook his head violently, then he emerged into an intersection and rumbled moodily. His eyes flicked back and forth before he turned and hurried down the left path... then he skidded to a halt, sniffing at the air with a frown as he muttered: "I know that smell..." Cancer licked his lips nervously, then the monster hurried forwards, glancing up as he saw the end of the tunnel was in sight... and then he squawked as he bolted out into thin air, falling with a loud splash into a deep pool of water. For a few moments, there was only silence in the large, rounded chamber... and then, slowly, Cancer surfaced, spitting out water as he shook himself violently and glared back and forth. The creature's eyes alit on a ladder leading up to a wider tunnel than the one he had fallen out of, and the monster swam slowly over towards this, muttering: "Don't understand pony designs whatsoever..." Slowly, Cancer began to yank himself up the ladder, then he crawled out into the wide tunnel, glaring balefully back and forth. Then he sniffed the air curiously, raising his head slightly... but before he could even take a step forwards, a voice whispered softly: "Look, sisters. A Ginnungagap monster, just as Mistress Twilight warned us... a rot-crawler. No rat like the Draconequus, but the disease that seeks to infest the vermin..." "Fe-fi-fo-fum, something wicked this way comes!" snapped Cancer, glaring back and forth before he grinned savagely as two Nightmares materialized in front of him, the shadowy creatures striding calmly towards the monster before his eyes flicked to the side, breathing a little harder as a third appeared in the mouth of a connecting tunnel to his right. "Well, la-di-da. Hey, you girls wanna know my name, or should I just eat you up, even though you ain't nothin' but smoke? So I guess really what I gotta do is snort you, but ooh, that'll be sweet too. It's a blood-brain-barrier thing, baby, gimme that more efficient delivery system right to the synapses and make me see wild, wild colors..." "Surrender to us, and we'll bring you peacefully to the Dawn Bringer and Mistress Twilight for inspection and execution. Attempt to resist, and we'll torture you, and bring what pieces of you are left over to our masters." one of the Nightmares said gently, as its eyes glowed with sadistic pleasure. "Ain't you just a sweetie-pie, giving me that kind of choice? You really expect me to lay down all nice-like, knowing what's at the end of the road if I skip down that yellow-brick street with you mortal-enslaved mooks?" Cancer cocked his head, looking both amused and contemptible. "No. We merely gave you the option so that we could honestly tell our masters we gave you a chance to surrender. Ginnungagap and Helheim are not allies, and childish destruction-bringers disgust us... come, sisters. Let's burn away this trash. We only need to leave just enough of him alive to give to Mistress Twilight..." One of the Nightmares stepped forwards, eyes flashing before it added quietly: "It is a rare pleasure when our duty aligns with our desires." Cancer only snorted in disgust, then he grinned suddenly before suddenly flicking a foreleg out, a thick wad of goo tearing free from his body to fly into the face of the Nightmare that had stepped forwards with a loud splatter. She cried out in disgust and anger, but before she could do anything further, Cancer yelled gleefully: "Boom!" The wad of flesh exploded in a powerful, reeking blast, poisonous smog filling the air... but it wasn't thick enough to block out the sight of the Nightmare toppling backwards, now missing most of its head. It dissolved into smoke and ashes even before it hit the ground as one Nightmares stumbled, and the other snarled, its body glowing darkly as it concentrated. Cancer turned towards this one, and then he screeched when a blast of electricity hammered into him, stumbling him as his body smoldered before he replied by vomiting a stream of acid at the attacker. The Nightmare vanished, however, even as the acid splattered through the tunnel, and Cancer snarled before turning his attention to the other Nightmare instead, charging towards it even as it tried to prepare a spell. Its body glowed distinctly as it glared up at the monster, another blast of lightning hammering into Cancer just as he pounced, knocking him out of the air and flat to the ground with a shriek, and the Nightmare immediately leapt forwards, bowing its head low. A moment later, blue flames ripped out of the ground, spreading rapidly over Cancer's body, and the Ginnungagap monster screamed and writhed in agony before shoving himself off the cold cement floor in a burst of strength and rage, the Nightmare's eyes widening in shock before Cancer's forelegs transformed from slimy limbs into tentacles, his jaws gaping open in a roaring snarl that showed countless jagged teeth- Above, the remaining Nightmare reappeared and stared in horror as the tentacles constricted Cancer's victim and his jaws settled over the demonic equine's neck. There was a sickening crunch as smoke and ashes floated up from the creature, before Cancer's body rippled violently forwards, losing most of its form and shape as it rippled upwards over its own tentacles, coating the dying Nightmare even as the slime steamed... and the surviving Nightmare shivered before spinning around and vanishing from sight again, hurriedly fleeing from the monstrosity. For a few minutes, the ugly, bulging shape that was Cancer twisted and writhed... then slowly, he straightened and reformed, licking his lips hungrily as he rubbed at its own body. He had managed to absorb most of the Nightmare, and the demonic creature had been utterly delicious: not a true demon, perhaps, but a good start, and an excellent boost of strength. He could feel his strength growing, could feel his body assimilating the Nightmare's strengths and weaknesses, could feel the poison in his body changing, adapting, learning more about his foes... and Cancer closed his eyes with a rumble of delight. "Ooh... yeah..." Slowly, his red eyes half-opened, gleaming brightly, and then he slowly looked up with a wide grin as his eyes glowed brighter: the last Nightmare, the runaway, had left a fresh trail behind that he could now clearly see, like particles of smoke floating silently in the air. He sniffed at this delicately, then slithered quickly forwards and hauled himself up into the tunnel entrance, whispering: "Yeah, you're gonna lead me out, aren't you, honey? Lead me right on over to your masters... .'' ''I'm getting stronger, better, bigger and badder every day, Getting meaner and crueler and nastier in every way, And I hunger, oh how I hunger, but I'm gonna get my fill... One day all too soon, my sweets, I'll be movin' in for the kill... .'' ''Sha-do-do-wop, ta-ta-ta, Sha-ba-de-do-de-do-da, la-di-da, Sha-do-do-ta, do-si-do... Gonna eat my fill of all them pony folk..." . Cancer chuckled to himself, inhaling deeply as he followed the trail, his eyes gleaming hungrily. Yes, he was going to have himself a delicious feast... and this village was just a single appetizer on the menu: by the end of the day, he planned to eat his way through this entire world. Category:Transcript Category:Story